Afternoon Delight
by Lunarfang
Summary: It's a hot day at school and Hikaru's feeling frisky.


**A/N: **Okay a lot of people requested more smut with the twins so here I am ready and willing to dish out one enormous SMUT! Forgive me if it doesn't work to your likings. ;p

Disclaimer: blah blah blah don't own blah blah blah

_Italics = thoughts_

**Bold = emphasis**

Afternoon Delight

_'Could it be any __**hotter**__?' _Kaoru wondered. Staring out into the gardens of Ouran Kaoru fanned himself with a notebook as he sat in the shade of the awnings. The temperature had reached 35 degrees (A/N: in Celsius not Fahrenheit) and some of the teachers had called off classes because of the stifling heat. The air conditioner in the school had broken down today as well, the world felt like punishing Kaoru in the most horrible way it could imagine.

Kaoru liked warmth but not this never-ending oppressive heat wave. He more often than not had to throw off the covers after he and Hikaru were finished their 'activities'. Hikaru's voice suddenly broke through the haze of despair like a cold rain.

It didn't matter what people said about him and Hikaru, that they were completely identical. Kaoru found that his and his twin's voices were of two different worlds. Hikaru brought cool charm, refreshing the body mind and soul. Kaoru had asked his brother what his voice sounded like and had earned the knowledge that his voice sounded like heated flames, and always sent sparks of electricity through his brother.

"Kaoru? I've brought you some water from the dining hall." Kaoru accepted the cold glass with glee and emptied it in 5 seconds flat. "Thirsty?"

Kaoru nodded emphatically and set the glass down with a 'clink'. "It's too hot to do anything today. But I'm bored," he whined. Hikaru's steaming breath tickled Kaoru's sensitive neck,

"Are you sure so-u-shi?" That voice reverberated deliciously up and back down Kaoru's spine; he'd heard that tone before, Hikaru used it when he wanted to do something kinky.

Kaoru's neck rotated on the spot and he looked at Hikaru in disbelief. _'Crap on toast.' _His twin was looking at him with those eyes that God himself would sin for; over and over and over and over…..

Kaoru shook his head, "No way Hikaru it's too hot, plus, how can you even think of that at school?" Hikaru shushed him with a wave of his tapered hand.

"It's no big deal; we'll do it in the third music room." Kaoru gaped at him like a fish out of water.

"The…the thir…" Kaoru couldn't even choke it out. The thought, while shocking and fearful at the same time, sent tremors of anticipation down to the juncture in his legs.

Oh, but if they were caught! Hikaru certainly knew how to grind Kaoru's gears. Kaoru had always expressed a curiosity about sex in a public spot, the adrenaline running through you as you fought to keep yourself quiet; plus the added hype of whether or not if you'll get caught.

Hikaru knew he'd caught Kaoru by the way-ward stance he took. Normally if Kaoru didn't want to do something, everything about him was planted. Stance, voice, arms and all. This time, however…..

"No Hikaru we can't. What if the others come in and see us?" The thought of their friends seeing them together wasn't what was bothering Kaoru. It was just the embarrassment of being caught in a situation where Hikaru's cock would be rammed up his ass.

The last time they were caught, it was by one of the man servants. They'd been having a shower and the servant had walked in on Hikaru giving Kaoru a rim job over the side of the shower/bathtub. Hikaru hadn't even stopped; he'd kept slipping his tongue over Kaoru's pink nub while he told the man that he had two choices. Either shut up, or risk loosing everything down to the boxer briefs he wore. The man chose the first option, of course; and all the while he had Kaoru panting like a slut on all fours. Cheeky is what Kaoru called it. (Pun intended :p)

"We'll deal with that bridge when we come to it," Hikaru said, smirking. He scanned the area before pouncing on Kaoru and latching onto his brother's collar bone, giving a tremendous suck.

'_Crap crap crap crap crap crap on toast crap fuck crap crap oh god! Crap crap crap…'_ the mantra continued in Kaoru's head as Hikaru nibbled, licked and all around reduced Kaoru to a withering pile of sexy flesh. Kaoru's collar bone had always been particularly sensitive; Hikaru had even put a neck massager against it once when he'd tied Kaoru to the bed post.

The mental picture did none to help poor Kaoru's problem and he soon let himself be led like a rag doll to the double doors of the third music room.

Hikaru called out in a sing song voice, "Hello!" There was no answer, seems everyone was out swimming in Ouran's luxury pool or avoiding the suffocating heat inside the building. "Well then. Time we get this party started," he whispered, giving Kaoru that bone-melting grin of his, the one that turned Kaoru all to jelly and made the boy's dick give a jump in his pants.

Kaoru had wondered feverishly, between the making out and fond groping, what exactly Hikaru had in mind when he suggested they had sex in the host club's home. His unasked question was silently answered as Hikaru tossed Kaoru onto a cushioned window sill seat and straddled him; pushing their growing tents up against one another.

They both hissed in unison and Kaoru's hands shot up and slammed down on Hikaru's hips, grinding their erections together more forcefully.

"Hi..Hikaru…we can't….not in….window." Kaoru heaved in breaths as Hikaru stopped all motion and just let a slow grin spread across his face.

"Sorry Kaoru but this time we're going to let the world see." Kaoru's eyes widened into dinner plates.

"Hikaru are you crazy? What if one of the teachers or parents se—Ahhhhh!" While Kaoru had been protesting Hikaru had unzipped his fly, wrapping a hot hand around an even hotter erection; giving Kaoru one soft squeeze.

"Like I said we'll cross that bridge when we come to it," Hikaru repeated. But he saw the hesitation in his lover's eyes and pulled back slightly, drawing lazy circles around Kaoru's chest; never stopping the slow give and pull on Kaoru's dick. "I would never let anyone see you Kaoru," The image of the last time they got caught flashed in and out of Kaoru's mind.

"You said that last time," he breathed out, which was in and of itself very difficult. Hikaru was stroking and touching just where he knew his brother liked it, but he was doing it so slowly and it was sending torturous sparks rollerblading down Kaoru's spine causing him to arch into his brother's hands.

"I only let him see because I knew you like being watched when I lick you." The comment was too true for Kaoru to deny, but Hikaru said nothing about the blush. Instead he removed his hands completely with a whine of protest from the other end.

"So demanding," he mocked. Kaoru's response was stolen away as Hikaru sealed their lips, prying open Kaoru's mouth with his tongue and diving in for a delicious meal.

Kaoru moaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around his twin's neck, pulling him down to the window seat. It was then that Kaoru's subconscious registered something very interesting. The window Hikaru had chosen had cords of a hefty material holding the heavy curtains from falling right in front of the window.

'_Hmmm…'_ That however was all he could manage to come up with mentally before his attention was drawn away. Hikaru was removing Kaoru's shirt one button at a time and lovingly licked, suckled and kissed every part of exposed flesh that came up. Kaoru's half-lidded eyes zeroed in on Hikaru's own shirt and reached up to do the same.

Shirts disposed of moments later Hikaru delved into Kaoru's navel and gave it a slight swirl, causing a small giggle of laughter from Kaoru, then made a winding path with his tongue back up to Kaoru's nipples.

Reaching up with one hand Hikaru pinched and massaged Kaoru's left nub as he teased the right one with tongue and teeth; neither being gentle nor too rough. The resulting whimper that tore itself out of Kaoru's throat was sweet music to the twin's ears. God he was hard! The spine tingling sensation of every nerve being on alert for any sound of an approach made Hikaru's body tense and his dick twitch with anticipation and excitement.

"Hi..Hikaru, stop teasing," Kaoru breathed out between pants. Hearing that breathy, husky voice above him, Hikaru flicked his eyes upwards and his brain stopped functioning before kicking into high gear once more. Kaoru was the picture of seductive beauty. His body was flushed red from his nipples up, the boy's chest rose and fell with his laboured breaths, and that mouth! There was just this one dimple on the inside of Kaoru's lips that just **begged **Hikaru to play with it every minute of every single day. He was rising up to do just that when his twin placed a restraining hand on his shoulder. "You come back up here to do anything but stick your cock in my mouth and I won't let you fuck me for a month." He wasn't **completely s**erious but Hikaru didn't want to take that chance.

"As you wish." All of a sudden Kaoru felt three fingers being pushed into his mouth instead of the other treat he'd been hoping for. None the less he busied himself with trying to suck the living daylights out of Hikaru's fingers like they **were** his dick. The feeling made Hikaru moan. "God, Kaoru." The seated teen released the delectable digits from the confines of his mouth and pulled Hikaru's hand downwards.

"Hurry...inside." Blinking rapidly to clear away the white spots in his vision Hikaru noted that his brother had become a little more demanding and a little less wanton in the last minute or so.

'_Can't have that,'_ he thought. So without further preamble he yanked his hand away from a startled Kaoru and flipped the other over onto his knees, pulling the other's pants and underwear down around his ankles; causing two things. One, Kaoru had placed his hands on the window now in front of him to keep himself from falling. And two, his prefect rounded ass was now exposed to both Hikaru and the room behind them. The sight of his brother's pink bud winking up at him in his brother's aroused state made Hikaru's whole body shiver. This was what he lived for; being with his brother. Not just in a sexual way, but with him, in him, together they would reach heights Hikaru knew he could never reach with anyone else. He loved his brother. The trust in him that Kaoru gave was a precious gift; letting him touch him where no one else had…it caused his heart to leap into his throat.

Kaoru moaned, "Hikaru…please." He wiggled his ass to accentuate the point, which Hikaru got loud and clear. Swallowing hard Hikaru placed his fingers at his brother's entrance, and going painfully slow, inserted 2 fingers into Kaoru's waiting body. "Ahhh..ah..'ikaru."

'_Yes, more. Say my name. Louder!'_ Hikaru drove his fingers in and out of the tight entrance over and over, every time doing it harder, going deeper. Kaoru lost himself in the ecstasy of it all, thrusting backwards onto the hand that was giving him so much pleasure. Soon Hikaru didn't need to move his arm at all, Kaoru began to fuck himself upon the boy's fingers; his moans growing louder every minute. But Hikaru was straining against his slacks; he could feel his underwear staining where his precum was dripping out the tip of his own manhood. Grabbing Kaoru's hips, he held tight till his brother slowed to a small rocking motion, whimpering with the loss of feeling. Hikaru began to spread his brother, scissoring his fingers for a moment of two before he added a third finger.

This was never really necessary anymore, they'd done it so often and so much that stretching wasn't always needed. But the twin's both loved it, the build up of what was going to come afterwards just made it all the more exciting. A few months ago, Kaoru had brought home a dildo much larger than Hikaru was. The sight of it had cowed Hikaru into thinking that Kaoru no longer found him arousing enough, until his brother had explained what he'd wanted him to do with it.

Shaking himself from the memory, Kaoru felt Hikaru withdraw his fingers. The emptiness was unbearable, it made him groan. "..'karu." Hikaru shushed himself softly, promising that it's going to be alright. He felt the blunt end of his twin's cock push forward and relaxed. Hikaru popped inside with a groan of his own, not only filling Kaoru with his flesh but also his love for the other. Kaoru could feel it radiate off of his brother. He felt it in the way he softly caressed his back and sides, when he held Kaoru against his chest pulling the boy's legs up against his own heaving front. He knew the other loved him enough that, even now, after so long, he waited for Kaoru to give him a sign that he was ready.

Hikaru never wanted to hurt him, and Kaoru loved that. But what he loved more right now was the throbbing member inside him that filled him up to the hilt. Kaoru squeezed his insides, letting Hikaru know he could begin. _'Yessss,'_ he thought, as Hikaru's member pulled out only slightly to push back in once more. Kaoru raised his arms and placed his hands around the back of Hikaru's neck, leaning his own head back for a sensual kiss.

Light spread into the room now, shining through the window and lighting up the two teenager's bodies. Hikaru standing, holding Kaoru against him and thrusting deep into the other; Kaoru, his back pressed against the other's chest, his legs wide open for the world to see. If someone was to look in through the window they'd be presented with what could only be called a wet dream of a scene.

Hikaru's legs began to quiver, his body was tensing, he could feel the pressure building just at the bottom of his spinal cord. He let go of Kaoru's legs and pushed the boy forward till he positioned his hands on the cushion seat. Kaoru's voice was hoarse from use, he couldn't stop sobbing out Hikaru's name. He could tell his brother was close, so was he.

"Come inside me Hikaru. Fill me. I want it!" It was so hot inside, Hikaru couldn't hold it he needed to come.

"Ah..Ahh...Kaoru!"

"HIKARU!" The two froze. Strained against one another, Kaoru's back bowed while Hikaru's manhood repeatedly emptied itself within his body. They both collapsed onto the floor, their legs no longer holding their weight. Breath coming fast Hikaru pulled Kaoru onto his lap and wrapped his arms around his waist. "That was wonderful."

"Mmm," Kaoru agreed. Snuggling closer the two twin's drifted in and out of the tenuous hold on their consciousness, holding each other and enjoying the feel of the sun's warmth on their toes as it traveled across the floor. "Hikaru?"

"Mm?"

"…"

"What?"

"….I think Mori saw us."

"…Why didn't you say anything?"

"He didn't stay for long so I didn't think it matters much. Besides," the teen giggled, "I don't think it bothered him much that he saw us anyways." Hikaru looked down at his twin in confusion.

"How so?" Kaoru slowly peeled himself away from the comforting confines of his brother's arms, giggling harder now.

"Because….I noticed that he had a slight problem with his pants when he turned around." Kaoru broke down into a fit of uncontrolled giggles as Hikaru's eyebrows raised themselves in surprise.

"Mm…Mori-sempai huh?" He mumbled quietly. _'Wonder if he spent some time alone after he saw us.'_ Kaoru playfully slapped his brother's shoulder, his eye's twinkling with mirth.

"Don't you dare try to bring Mori into this Hikaru." The boy leaned in close, nipping the lobe of Hikaru's ear; his kryptonite. "I don't like to share." Hikaru groaned in satisfaction.

"Wouldn't think of it." In a flash he wrestled an unsuspecting Kaoru to the floor, rubbing his half aroused manhood into Kaoru's responding groin. "My heart only belongs to the one person most important to me." Kaoru inhaled, his chest expanding, a light blush creeping it's way across his cheekbones; a lovely sight.

"I love you too Hikaru." Dipping his head downwards, Hikaru captured his brother's-and his lover's-mouth in a chaste kiss. It was one of Kaoru's favourites, inside his head he called it the butterfly kiss. Hikaru would lean down and barely touching the other's lips he'd tease his brother. Keeping just out of reach, Hikaru would pull his head back just the slightest as Kaoru-trying in vain to capture the other's lips-would raise his head upwards to meet his brother's teasing lips. It was a sensual dance they both loved, for it lasted for the rest of the afternoon; golden sun and heat filling the room, moving side by side, with love.


End file.
